fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryobe: The Sea
Ryobe: The Sea is a Japanese anime focused on the tales of Ryobe, a young teenager who turned pirate. The series started in the summer of 1993, and is still in production to this day. Development and Production In late 1992, Matsuda Mobumasu and Tamura Yasuhide came up with an idea to have a long lasting show about a pirate crew. In 2017, it was announced that Studio Gallop will leave production by the end of 2017, with Studio Acesky replacing them. Plot Young Ryobe arc episodes 1 through 41 Captain Ryobe arc episodes 42 through 72 Ryobe Company arc episodes 73 through 98 Battle of Tortuga episodes 99 through 121 Stranded (F) arc episodes 122 through 134 Ryobe Curse arc episodes 135 through 168 Ryobe Commissioner arc episodes 169 to 210 Ryobe Fleet arc episodes 211 to 250 Ryobe Jr arc episodes 251 to 307 Father and Son Rule the seas arc episodes 308 to 342 Quartermaster Ryobe Jr arc episodes 343 to 399 Battle of the Republic of Pirates arc episodes 400 to 464 Captain Ryobe Jr arc episodes 465 to 499 Siege of Port Royal arc episodes 500 to 535 Post Siege (F) arc episodes 536 to 545 Travel the Caribbean arc episodes 546 to 599 Tortuga for all arc episodes 600 to 612 Episodes note: Funimation lists the arcs as seasons for home media and easier viewing online Spin offs Captain's Log In March of 2004, Disney approached Ryobe Production Team (RP) to create a spin off using their Pirates of the Caribbean characters and settings, which they accepted and RP appointed Magic Bus and Pierrot to animate the series, which was 75 episodes airing from December 2004 to March 2006. In Japan, it was released as Captain's Log, while in other countries, it was called Captain Jack's Log. Virgin Islands: The Adventure After their contract with Disney was up, RP split into two, with one focusing on spin offs and the other focusing on the main series. RP appointed Sunrise and Pierrot to animate a new 26 episode series focusing on the Virgin Islands with a new cast. It first aired in July of 2006 and ended in early December of that year. Ryoma & Akko: South China Sea After Virgin Islands ended, RP contracted Magic Bus again with Manglobe and Sunrise supporting the animation to make a 104 episode series called South China Sea airing over the course of two and a half years, from April of 2007 to August of 2009. Ryobe - The Last Course In January of 2010, RP announced that a final spinoff, The Last Course, will air in December of that year and will run for 13 episodes. Manglobe and Magic Bus were contracted to animate the spin off. Movies Over the course of the series, eleven movies have been released with one in production. * Ryobe Movie (February 2001) * Ryobe Movie (December 2003) * Ryobe Movie (January 2005) * Ryobe Movie (December 2006) * Ryobe Movie (May 2008) * Ryobe Movie (November 2009) * Ryobe Movie (December 2010) * Ryobe Movie (March 2012) * Ryobe Movie (December 2013) * Ryobe Movie (December 2014) * Ryobe Movie (July 2016) * Ryobe Movie (December 2018) Category:Chaossy Category:AniNick Category:Anime Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Computer-animated television series